Current systems enable the distribution of media content between client devices. For example, a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a standard way to send messages that include multimedia content to and from a mobile phone over a cellular network. MMS enables the delivery of a variety of media, including video content, an image, a slideshow of multiple images, or audio.